How It Came to Be
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: A little one-shot fic about how Jin and Touya's relationship started. YAOI. Warning: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. OOC may occur. RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH  
  
Author's Notes: This is..what...like, my 5 or 6 fic on ff.net? 'M not sure........anyways, reviews would be muchly appreciated!!!   
  
Also, constructive criticism wouldn't hurt either!   
  
OK! THE FIC STARTS HERE!  
  
How It Came to Be   
  
It began with the forging of the great rings....oh....wait....nevermind! ;;;;  
  
KnockKnock Touya looed at the door, then to the clock, and wondered who could be needing his attention at 12:30 am. Wearing only his pale blue boxers because he was getting ready for bed, he opened the door of his hotel room to find the object of his affections in his pajamas also, (red boxers), and holding a pillow. "Hey, Tou-kun! Could I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare...don' think I'll be able ta look at a paperclip for weeks...", Jin said with a pleading look. Touya hardly managed to keep his thoughts from running wild after hearing Jin say 'could I sleep with you'.   
  
The icemaster shook his head. "Jin, aren't you being a bit childish about this?" Jin looked like he was on the verge of tears and hugged his pillow tighter. " B-but, Touya, the paperclips! Please, it'll be only for ta'night!" Touya sighed. "Alright, fine. You can sleep on the loveseat." Jin went to the bed, though, and plopped down, getting under the covers. "Jin, it's going to be too crowded. It's a twin-sized bed!", the icemaster stated nervously. "Tou-kun...I'm still upset about the nightmare! I...needta cuddle sumthin'....", said the windmaster, using puppy eyes. Touya though that it'd be OK to sleep with Jin just once. He'd get cuddled....but he couldn't let the windmaster know he wanted to be.  
  
The smaller youkai went over to the bed after turning out the lights, and got under the blankets, which Jin held up for him. As soon as Touya got situated, the larger demon wrapped a strong arm around his waist, hugging him closer, and laid his head on Touya's bare chest. Jin then wrapped his legs around the icemaster's, and noticed the slight excitment he had. He smiled, and proceeded to let out puffs of warm breath over his friend's chest. Jin smiled broadly at the reaction Touya's body was giving. He decided to fondel the waistband of the blue boxers. Touya's eyes widened. The windmaster looked up, and their gazes locked.  
  
Jin leaned forward, letting his lips lightly brush Touya's soft pinkish ones. The icemaster stared at Jin, but made no sign of anger. The windmaster took that as a chance to kiss him again, this time with his lips parted a bit. Touya's breath caught in his chest, but he sighed when he felt Jin's tongue enter his mouth. The icemaster responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the windmaster. The feeling was unlike any other. Touya had never been kissed. And now the guy of his dreams was moving his hand down to squeeze his rear end! The small youkai felt giddy as a school girl as their kiss ended. "Touya....I love....you," Jins confessed. The icemaster grinned. "I love you, too, Jin. This isn't how I expected to tell you, but it works." Jin brought his hand up to gently touch his love's lips. "Do ya wanna know how much I love ya?" Touya realized what the windmaster was asking him. Slowly, he nodded his head. After Jin had successfully rid himself and Touya of their boxers, he let his hand ghost over the icemaster's smooth stomach, stopping at a certain spot. He looked uncertainly at Touya, who nodded.  
  
Touya awoke the next morning unable to breathe. 'Oh great....ceiling must've fallen', he thought. He opened his eyes and realized it was just Jin. he shifted, and accidently woke the sleeping windmaster. Jin lifted his head and looked around. He spotted Touya, lifted the blanket, and was more than happy. "Oh, thank kami! It wasn't just a dream!" He then gave Touya a giant hug and kissed him all over his face. "I love ya, Touya! I love ya so much!" The icemaster giggled and raised his hands to cup Jin's face. "I love you, too." The windmaster gazed contentedly at his lover. "G"mornin'!", he shouted. Touya laughed and got up to stretch. Just as he was walking away, Jin reached out and pulled him back onto the bed. The windmaster held Touya close, his hands clasped over his stomach. "Where ya think yer goin', koi?", he asked, playfully kissing the smaller youkai's shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower", Touya explained,"So don't even think about joining me or I'll never get any washing done." And with that, the icemaster got up and went to the bathroom. Jin sat on the bed with a blank expression. The corners of his mouth twitched, then he slowly went from a small smile to a huge maniac grin. The windmaster began giggling uncontrollably, and as soon as he could breathe again, went to join his Touya in the shower.  
  
SO! How you like? Kinda strange....but...then again, I'm the one that wrote it.   
  
Hiei: You need to write more fics about me and Kurama....  
  
But Jin adn Touya never get any attention! It's always you and Kurama! --  
  
Hiei: grabs his sword Got a problem with it?  
  
NO! I LOVE HIEI/KURAMA STORIES! CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF 'EM! ;;;;;;  
  
Hiei: That's what I thought.....  
  
Shuichi: Review this one-shot and get free tickets to a live Bad Luck concert! W00T!!!  
  
Nikki 


End file.
